Dreams
by TheLastBritishAssassin
Summary: lyra had always been told stories of a trainer called red and she dreamed to meet him one day and now professor oak has a gift for her that may bring her dreams into reality story is currently on hiatus as i have to deal with schooling stuff and have a lack of inspiration for the story at the moment :/
1. The Professors gift

Dreams

Lyra / Kotone X Red fanfic

Chapter 1

A/N : this is my first ever fanfic and i hope you guys enjoy it , i mostly started this after a friend bringing up the topic of soulfulheartshipping in the middle of a conversation.

Lyra's POV

A long time ago before I had started my pokemon adventure with my faithful Typhlosion 'Piro' who was just a Cyndaquil back then, my parents used to tell me bed time stories of a legendary boy who had become the champion of Kanto and a pokemon master that lived atop the massive mount silver.

After the bed time stories I used to dream of what he was like and if i would ever get a chance to meet him which is why I decided to set out on my pokemon adventure.

Now i have beaten both the gyms of Johto and Kanto and become Johtos champion after beating the dragon trainer Lance, i had recently received a phone call from Professor Oak where he told me to come see him as he had a gift for me. It was a long trip from Vermillion city as I had decided to walk so I could take in the scenery, it had been a long walk through diglett tunnel but the moment I exited the cave I set up a tent next to the entrance of Veridian forest so that when I woke up I could walk head straight to the town of pallet.

I suddenly woke up to Piro licking my face which was pretty normal for her to do whenever I slept in, I quickly pulled out my pokegear and checked the time. I was surprised to see that it was already mid-day so I quickly pulled down my tent and started walking through Veridian forest, I was getting extremely creeped out with the amount of bug pokemon that were in the grass and trees but thankfully I had Piro with me to keep them away from me. The forest had a wide array of pokemon including pidgeys and other flying types, I slowly entered the City of Viridian and remembered that blue ran a gym here so I decided to drop by and talk to him quickly before heading to pallet town.

I walked up to the gym as Blue was locking it up for the rest of the day , "blue! Long time no see" I yelled as I walked up to him which made him jump has he hadn't expected me to be around " Lyra what brings you to kanto?" replied Blue with a confused look on his face

So I explained to him "your grandpa told me he had something for me so I came to see what it was" "I haven't seen Grandpa in ages ill come with you" said Blue as I slowly walked off towards Pallet town.

Slowly we walked along the route that would take us to pallet town , we finally reached Pallet and decided to head straight to the lab and then go talk to the others in town. As we walked into the lab Blue decided to yell out "yo gramps Lyra and I came to visit" to which the professor dropped what he was doing to run down and greet us himself , we sat down infront of the fire place he had installed in the lab and spent a few hours talking when suddenly the professor remember what he invited me for and said "Lyra ill be right back with the surprise I had for you before I forgot" and quickly scurried off. When he came back he had a small black box which he opened for me to reveal what he had gotten me, I suddenly launched forward and hugged him and kept repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again.

After I had calmed down and pulled out my gift and placed it in my pocket, I was so happy that oak had got me a pass to go to mount silver "in exchange for me giving you a silver pass I want you to check up on Red for me and tell me how he's doing" said the professor after I had placed the silver pass in my pocket.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, please review if you wish and give constructive criticism.


	2. Through the Gate

**Chapter 2**

A/N: welcome to chapter 2, I hope you really enjoy the story and how it is currently progressing

Lyra's POV

After I put the silver pass into my pocket I got up and was about to leave when Oak called out to me "Lyra, it's too late to head to Mount Silver today stay here for the night and then you can head off tomorrow." So I closed the door and walked back to the fire place and put down my bag and got out some food for Piro, I spent the rest of the night talking to Blue and Oak about Pokémon and our adventures.

In the morning I woke up to the sound of Blue getting food from the lab fridge "sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said apologetically as he thought he had woken me, so I replied " it's ok you didn't wake me, could you pass me a bowl of food" I grabbed the bowl that Blue handed me and quickly wolfed it down quicker than snorlax after a long nap, afterwards I grabbed my hat and bag then headed outside to begin my journey to the mount Silver Pokémon Centre. I recalled Piro then called out my Pidgeot called Wingster and climbed on before asking him to fly me to Victory Road, it was alot quicker to fly there than walk and I wanted to get to the bottom of the mountain before sunset so I had to be as fast as possible.

Soon I landed at the entrance to victory road and recalled Wingster but as I walked up to the gate I saw a few kids arguing about who was strong enough to go through the gates when suddenly one of them saw me and said since I'm a girl I shouldn't be strong enough to go through and challenged me to a one on one Pokémon battle so I yelled at him "kid you don't know what you're getting into but I accept" to which he replied "I can kick a girlies ass any day of the week"

"Go Bulby" yelled the cocky kid as he threw his poke ball, I sent out Piro and told the kid "you take the first shot kiddo" to which he nodded and started his attack. Within seconds his Bulbasaur launched out two vines and quickly wrapped them tightly around Piro so that he couldn't move, suddenly Piro started suffocating as the vines quickly compacted her chest so I yelled out "Piro use flamethrower!" and suddenly she launched out a giant beam of fire towards the Bulbasaur which made it let go and jump out of the way but luckily my Pokémon burnt the Bulbasaur which helped to slow it down. I then ordered Piro to use flame wheel, Piro then surrounded herself in flames and lunged towards the Bulbasaur and took it down, suddenly the kid ran over and yelled at me "you hurt my Bulby who the hell are you?" to which I replied with the most obvious answer "I'm Lyra the Johto League champion" suddenly the kid lost all his confidence and picked up his Bulbasaur before running off.

I quickly pulled a potion out and sprayed it on Piro before walking up to the Silver gate and flashing my pass at the guard who was on duty, I began running along the road with Piro until about 4pm when I realised I had forgotten lunch so I stopped and decided to eat some food. After we had finished our food we slowly made our way up towards the Pokémon centre and battled some Pokémon on the way up so I could maximise my team's strength.

As I walked into the Pokémon centre I gave professor oak a phone-call to tell him how my journey was going as always he would start off his phone-call with "hello Lyra would you like me to evaluate your Pokedex?" to which I quickly replied " sorry professor I don't have time for that but I would just like to tell you that I have made it to the Pokémon centre at the bottom of Mount Silver and will soon be heading up to see if I can find red anywhere up there" "Lyra how many times have I told you that you can't just go out adventuring at night as its too dangerous" said Oak with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice so I finished off the phone call with " fine Oak ill just stay at the Pokémon centre for the night " and with that I hung up the phone and walked over to the nurse jenny and got a key to a room then had my Pokémon healed. It was dark outside and the rest of the Pokémon centre was closed down for the night so I quickly got changed out of my trainer gear into my fluffy pink bunny pyjamas and pulled on a cute little beanie before climbing into bed and wondering what awaits me at the summit of Mount silver, I slowly fell asleep and started dreaming of cute things as well as a little bit of what red could be like when I meet him tomorrow.

A/N that concludes chapter 2 , I won't be releasing chapters as quick as I did this one on a regular basis as I don't always have spare time to write this fanfic in, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you continue to read it after I add more chapters.


	3. Up the Mountain

Chapter 3

No one's POV

A/N: I just decided to write from no particular point of view for part of this chapter to see if it works better than doing it from a certain person's point of view, enjoy.

The sun pierced the edges of the curtain and slowly woke up Lyra from her slumber and Pokémon related dreams, as she started to sit up nurse joy walked in with her poke balls and told her "your Pokémon are fighting fit, I hope you visit again" before she left to attend to any trainers that would be coming down from their training trips up the side of the mountain. Lyra quickly got up out of bed and changed back into her trainer outfit before packing her pyjamas into her pack and grabbing her poke balls

After having a quick snack for breakfast Lyra started her long stroll up to the summit of mount silver where she would finally get to meet the trainer Red, she started off with a quick pace but after a couple attempts to get through the cave she began to tire and felt like giving up on ever making it out to the summit when suddenly she saw a light up ahead and the felt the tickle of wind on her face. Lyra slowly exited the cave to see something wonderous that she had never experienced in her home town of New Bark, for the first time in her life Lyra was seeing snow. She took a moment to take in what she was seeing before walking back up the mountain to see where red was hiding.

After a little while of walking Lyra decide to set up camp on a wide ledge on the side of mount silver before she rang up her mum to tell her where she had gone since she had forgotten to tell her she was going on an errand for professor Oak, "Lyra I was seriously worried about you, I even called all your friends to ask them where you were but none of them knew so I thought something bad had happened" yelled Lyra's mother Elora ( A/N in the canon she doesn't have a name so I decided to give her one ) with a worried sound to her voice. "mum you should know by now I'm always coming and going and that I'm a grown girl who can take care of herself" replied Lyra before quickly hanging up so her mother wouldn't lecture her more on why to ring her before leaving on long adventures to dangerous places, after her quick rest Lyra kept moving up the side of Mount Silver and just as she reached what she thought was the summit a black shape came out of nowhere and knocked her out cold

End Of chapter 3

A/N : ahh a good old cliff hanger for the end of the chapter, I hope you guys like the way I wrote this chapter and I hope I get a review or two in so that I can get a rough idea of how well people believe my story is progressing.


	4. The Mysterious young man

Chapter 4

A/N: I've decided to add more substance to the story to really flesh it out and help make it seem as though the reader is truly seeing it.

Lyra's POV

I started to come to and the first thing I felt was the cold wind brushing against my face and the feeling as though I was falling but it felt so peaceful, I enjoyed the soft howling noise the wind was making as I was slumped slight feeling the slight weightlessness one would expect if they were in freefall from the top of a mountain but it sounded nothing like what I thought a fall would sound like as I expected more of a roar. Slowly I decided to open my eyes to see what was really happening to me but I also had a gut feeling that I shouldn't look just in case I was actually falling, after much mental debate I opened my eyes slightly and what I saw wasn't the earth speeding towards me but a young man with a well chiselled with the cutest cheeks I had ever seen. I couldn't see much more as the rest of this man's features as they were hidden by the shadow cast by his hat accompanied by his jet black hair that covered most of his upper face.

As I looked up at this unknown mans features I felt my cheeks warm up slightly as I looked up at him from his arms as he slowly carried me off somewhere, as I felt my cheeks grow warmer I decided to curl up closer to him as he walked with me in his arms and for the first time since I set foot on this mountain I actually felt safe. Sure I don't know who this mysterious man is but ever since I awoke in his soft let firm arms I have felt comfort and safety. After what felt like an eternity of travelling in this unknown mans arms I realized that the sound of the wind atop the snow capped mountain was receding and that we were slowly entering into a small cave that was light up by a small torch that seemingly filled the whole cave with light as if the sun had risen inside of the cave, slowly this mysterious man placed me down on a mat of sorts and proceeded to softly nudge me as to effectively wake me up from my daze like state that I was encased in.

After I came out of the daze like state I began to sit up and suddenly realized that my bag was missing and started to panic as I tried to look around for it when suddenly the mysterious young man called out to me " um your bags over here" in a bit less than a yell while holding my bag in his hand, what he said quickly caught my attention as I proceeded to slowly walk up to this boy who now that I could completely see was surprisingly wear only jeans and a short sleaved jacket as well as his hat. I was worried he might try something but as I walked up to him it seemed as though he could sense I was worried so he tossed me my bag and poke balls before telling me that he wasn't going to hurt me. Soon after he had passed me my bag we went and sat down on a mat and began to talk, he slowly explained to me things about himself like how he had beaten the Pokémon league years ago and just left his champion position the second he earned it which I was finding extremely weird for someone to do. We talked for about an hour before I realised that he hadn't even told me his name yet but the second I asked he seemed to ignore me so I sat there and tried to see what he would answer. He eventually started answering my yes/ no questions but I was finding it increasingly difficult to get him to talk as after our first few words that we spoke to each other he seemed to turn into a mute, after a while I figured out that he was born in the kanto region and had been a Pokémon trainer for about 7 years and that he became Pokémon league champion within a year of becoming a trainer. He also showed me one of his Pokémon to me that had been hiding from me the whole time it was his little yellow electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu that he called 'pika' it was extremely cute and started making squeaking noises as I tickled its nose and stomach. Soon after meeting his Pikachu and hearing all he would tell me about himself I decided to tell him about myself so I told him "I am Lyra of New Bark Town, I've been a trainer for 4 years and became the Johto champion as well as having beaten all the gyms across both Johto and Kanto and I stopped the remnants of team rocket." He sounded really surprised the moment I finished telling him and he finally spoke with his firm voice "your an impressive Trainer Lyra its sad that there isn't more people like you and I'm surprised you beat two regions, as well as beating team rocket." After that we didn't speak much and after I few minutes I fell asleep on him.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as we begin to discover who this mysterious young man is, I really hope you enjoyed the more descriptive style of writing I tried to do for this chapter.

I would just like to say thank you to Katita-chan for giving me a review of what she thinks of the fic so far.


	5. Red

Chapter 5

A/N: geez it has been a while since I last updated my story, sorry bout that I've mostly been busy and partially forgotten about it but I'm on holidays at the moment so I should be able to churn out a few more decent size chapters :D

Lyra POV:

I had never had such an amazing sleep in my life, I actually managed to go the whole night without waking up once, it was fairly warm and comfy as I woke up so I slowly opened my eyes to see the unknown young man beneath my body with a blanket over us. I felt a slight blush come over my cheeks as he stirred slightly because he just looks so cute and adorable when he is asleep, I slowly rolled off of his warm comfy body and he suddenly woke up from his peaceful slumber and quickly launched up out of bed onto his feet, I then decided I would get up and see what there was to do on top of this mountain so I walked towards my bag to find my winter clothing and as I was searching for my clothes in my bag red walked outside as if he could tell that I was going to be getting changed in a moment. I quickly got changed and pulled on a big white and pink fluffy beanie just to top off my warmness from the clothes I had changed into, I walked out of the cave to find red staring across to Johto before he switched to looking at Kanto so I walked up to him and stared out across the land with him before speaking up. 'I was wondering, who are you?' I asked to which he turned away slightly as if ignoring my question so I frowned because I wasn't getting anywhere with my question to which he suddenly spoke up 'uhhh, I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later. My name is Red, I am the regions current and second Pokémon master' to which I suddenly questioned 'who was the first?' to which he quickly replied 'the first ever Pokémon master of the region was Professor Oak' which slightly surprised me as I had never thought the professor capable of such a thing. I began to wonder whether I should tell Red why I came up here, it took many moments of thinking before I finally blurted out 'I was sent to check up on you by Professor Oak and your Mother' to which he let out a brief chuckle before turning towards me and asking 'Lyra I have a question I would like to ask since I've decided to come off this mountain for a bit, after we visit my mother and Oak would you be ok with me tagging along with you in the Johto region for a bit?'

I didn't really know how to answer to such a question so I decided I would let him on one condition 'ill let you come with me if you answer me why you're up here in the first place and what happened to me yesterday.' He sat down on a nearby rock and began to tell me his story.

A/N: flash back time n.n the stuff in **BOLD **is going to be my standard text for a flashback.

Reds POV

**I had just beaten the elite four and become champion of the region and was feeling very proud of myself so I flew back home to tell everyone the news, the towns and cities beneath me looked like blurs as I flew on the back of my charizard called Chard. We quickly landed with a thunderous crash before quickly returning Chard to his ball and walking into the professor's lab to go tell him the great news, 'Professor! I'm back, I beat the Pokémon league and finally finished off the last of my Pokedex!' suddenly the professor came running out towards me with a slight tear running down his face and a smile, 'Red I'm astonished that you have completed such a task within only a year of starting your journey, pass me your Pokedex ill give you the new update and download your data' so I passed him my Pokedex and we started going through it 'holy cow Red you weren't lying when you said you had filled up the Pokedex, wait what's this Pokémon?' we scrolled over onto a pink floating Pokémon I had met on my way to the indigo plateau and suddenly the professor looked up at me with an awe filled look on his face 'Red that Pokémon I just looked at is a mew, do you know how rare it is to actually see one they only show themselves to trainers of a pure heart.' I was blown away by the fact that it was the legendary Pokémon mew that I had found on the path to indigo plateau.**

**The professor was still in his daze as he went over the data on mew when I suddenly spoke up 'umm professor I have something to show you that may really help your research' he suddenly turned and asked me what it was so I pulled out a poke ball and threw it in the air, suddenly out came the mew I had seen on my way to the Pokémon league. 'Red you actually caught this rare Pokémon? You are incredible, this will really help my research on Pokémon let me just borrow it for a while and then I'll give it back.' After hearing what the professor said I quickly recalled my mew and handed it over to him before leaving to go home.**

**The second I opened the door to the house my little sister Green and my little bro Zuke ran at me and jumped into the air and hugged me before mum came out smiling and ran over to hug me and welcome me home from my adventure.**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: thank you for reading the chapter, we finally discover who the mysterious young man is and we've started finding out his story Yay n.n I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you guys review and stick around for the ride as I release more chapters of the story.**


	6. Update!

Update!

Gah im so sorry I completely forgot about this fanfic D:

I said I was gunna update it with a few chapters back in july but I completely forgot and gah I left it openended for so long, I just recently remembered this fanfic after one of my friends asked me about if there will be an update soon.

Ill give you a short version of whats happened to me since I last updated, me and my girlfriend broke up a few weeks before my last update , then I went on winter vacation and was going to write a few more chapters but then I went skiing and after I got back I completely forgot to update more and then I went to a convention and met a girl and then a month or two later she just upped and left :/ so I was in a completely darkish place for a few months just getting over her and all that and then yea I went on summer vacation and slowly got better and rediscovered this part of me and now im in year 11 so ill have lots of homework to do but ill study hard and do it all and try to update as much as possible c:

But yea I promise to have a new chapter out as soon as possible, also I changed my pen name :D

Seeya soon ^.^


	7. Red: part 2

Red part 2

**Red had just arrived at his mother's house only hours after beating the elite four and his best friend Blue, before he could even say a single word his little sister Green and his little brother Zuke both ran up to him and hugged his legs. Soon enough his Mum comes out after hearing the commotion and as she sees Red she drops the wooden spoon she was holding and quickly ran over to her son and began to hug him. Red and his whole family had cheery smiles on their faces and were crying tears of joy as they were finally reunited, after a few moments Reds mum wiped her eyes and said 'i'll go finish off dinner and then we can eat as a family' which made red smile. **

**Red walked to the sofa and sat down to take off his running shoes when suddenly his siblings decided to pounce on him , red quickly wrapped his arms around both of them as they knocked him onto his back. The room was full of joy and happiness as they cuddled up on the sofa when suddenly Red started to tickle both Green and Zuke who in turn laughed extremely loud that it could have woken a sleeping snorlax, the tickling went on for a few minutes before their mother stepped in to tell them to come eat dinner. The house was full of noise as Red and his family ate their dinner and he explained what happened on his journey and then Zuke asked a question he had wondered all-day 'Red how comes you came home? I thought you really enjoyed being out in the world with the Pokémon.' 'I absolutely love it out in the wild with the Pokémon but I missed you guys and I promised that I would come back after I beat the elite four and became champion.'**

**Suddenly silence fell on the household as Red finished his sentence, everyone at the tables jaws dropped as Red revealed to his family that he had just become the champion of the Kanto league. Slowly and quietly Zuke said 'y… you.. Your.. You're the best trainer in the country?' to which red silently nodded before turning back to his meal. As soon as he finished his meal red explained to his family he would only be around for a week as he was going up to Mount Silver to train his Pokémon for when someone decides to challenge him.**

**The week went extremely fast and the day had finally approached for Red to leave so he pulled on his signature jacket and cap and quietly called out to Pikachu who hopped on his shoulder, Red made sure to leave a note for his family and turned down the road leading towards the mountain as he thought to himself 'dad I will find you one of these days and I will make you proud'**

A/N : it's been like forever since I last updated this story and now I've written a new chapter continuing from where it left off, please leave some feedback about what you think of this story :D

I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story from the beginning for being so patient with waiting for this new chapter, I hope you enjoy and ill write another chapter when I get the time to as I am now in a busy year of schooling :/

Any who hope you enjoyed this and hope you keep following the adventure as it unfolds :D


End file.
